


Any place I needed to go

by keysmash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community:14valentines, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna hadn't done all this for nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any place I needed to go

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Led Zeppelin. Written for 14valentines. Spoilers for 513.

She remembered how she would have felt about it, at one point. She'd had a family on Earth. Even in the midst of everything else — she'd thought she was going crazy, and then she thought she'd been found by crazy people, and then she'd realized it was all true, which was somehow worse —, she hadn't been able to prepare herself for losing them, and she didn't know what she would have done if that hadn't been overshadowed by the realization of what she actually was.

Dean had helped her, for a time, and it used to be that Anna wouldn't have been able to try to kill his parents, to try to keep him from existing, after that. The journalism student she had been, the girl with parents of her own, would have been horrified. Anna knew all this while she planned, but it didn't bother her any more. It certainly didn't keep her from following through through.

But a lot of stuff had happened since they slept together. A lot of stuff had happened before then, too, and all of it was more important. Being millennia old changes your stance on one-night stands, even with guys you liked, and she knew all the reasons she wouldn't have done it when she'd thought she was human, but now she knew better. Now she knew why it had to be done.

Anna hadn't clawed her way out of Heaven to sit around and let things continue the way they were heading. The world was going to _end_ at this rate, and she remembered all the good parts of her life just as well as she remembered the bad stuff. No one upstairs had a workable plan — she'd listened in before she left, reading between the lines — and neither did anyone on Earth.

Since they hadn't listened to her ideas before or after she threw her grace away, she'd have to set things into motion herself.

If she could have avoided hurting Dean in the process, she would have. She hadn't expected him to cooperate, really, but he had to know this was for the best. His life wasn't more important than everyone else's, and just because he didn't like her idea didn't mean she was wrong. She did think he would come meet her in person, and if he hadn't brought that brother of his, she could have talked her way into a meeting. It sucked, she was sorry that it came down to this, to sneaking into his dreams in order to kill his family, but it had to be done. Since no one else seemed to have the good sense to recognize that, or the nerve to do anything about it, she'd take up the burden herself.


End file.
